The present invention relates in general to a technique for insulating windows, particularly adapted for use in the insulation of double hung windows or any similar types of windows in which the window slides in its frame.
A conventional double hung window typically comprises two separate window panels, one normally held in an upper position and the other in a lower position when the window is closed. These window panels are separated by a solid bead or guiding strip that extends vertically and essentially guides the window panels at the same time separating one panel from the other so that they can pass relative to each other as the window is opened either from the top or bottom. However, this separating bead does not provide a tight fit with either of the window panels and thus a substantial amount of heat is lost through the window about this bead.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in insulating windows, particularly double hung windows so as to provide improved insulation between the window frame or bead and the slidable window panels.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved window construction having improved insulating qualities and which thus substantially reduces heat loss through the window.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved insulation technique for insulating a window and one which requires relatively simple alteration of the existing window construction so that the concepts of this invention are easily applied to existing windows.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a kit that can be used in providing improved insulation for existing windows, particularly double hung windows.